Love 'em or lose 'em
by jeeesxx
Summary: What if Kate was a nurse, and not a murderer, and Sawyer was a bartender not a conman? What if the plane never crashed? What if Wayne was still alive........Bring a kleenex!
1. Chapter 1 Love 'em or Lose 'em

Love 'em or Lose 'em

Kate drove to a bar, after work one day. When she arrived, she asked for a beer. "Just a beer?" the bar tender asked. "Yeah, just a beer." Kate replied. "Can I see you ID?" "I'm actually being carded?" Kate said to herself. "Only 23, freckles?" "Freckles? And yeah I'm only 23." "Freckles, I give nicknames, and also your pretty young, huh?" ""I guess." "Why how old are you?" Kate asked. "27." Sawyer answered. "Your not that old." Kate replied. "Gee thanks." Sawyer said sarcastically as Kate laughed.

"So what's a nurse in her scrubs doin' in a bar?" Sawyer asked as Kate drank her beer. "I had a long day." Kate said. "Freckle's, a beer aint that strong of a drink." "Well I'm not a big drinker." Kate said smiling. All of a sudden, the song "Gimme That" came on. Kate took her phone out of her purse. "Nice ring tone freckles." Sawyer said, Kate smiled.

"Hello." She said into the phone. On the other end, all Kate could hear was her 11 year old sister crying and trying to tell her something. Sawyer heard the crying a little bit, being in front of her and all. "Wait sweetie, slow down, I can't understand." Kate said soothingly. "Sadie, I can't-" Kate stopped talking when she heard it. Wayne. One word, and she knew what happened. "Okay, Sadie, just stay in your room, and lock the door until I get there okay? Don't let him near you." Kate hung up her phone, and put it in her purse, gathering all of her stuff. "Everything all right?" Sawyer asked. "Yeah, I gotta go, how much for the beer?" She asked. "It's on the house." Sawyer said. "Thanks." Kate said as she put something on the counter, and left. Sawyer picked up the paper: 'Freckle's Number- 412-481-5162 cell, 412-884-3421-Home.' Sawyer smiled and said, "I known her for about 45 minutes and already got a number."

When Kate arrived at her mom's house, she went right in. "You can't just run into my house you little bitch!" Wayne yelled, drunk and getting up from the couch and walking over to her. Kate started walking upstairs, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. "Get the hell off me!" She yelled. "Don't you think you can just go get your little bitch of a sister, every time I touch her!" He yelled. Kate tried to pull away, when he punched her very hard in the face, it already turning black and blue. "Get the hell off of me you bastard!" Kate yelled. "Don't call me a bastard you slutty bitch!" Wayne yelled hitting her face yet again. Kate got away, and walked upstairs, Wayne going back to his couch and saying "I'll get her and that little bitch Sadie when they get down here."


	2. Chapter 2 Help

Help

When Kate reached the top of the stairs, she knocked on the door and softly talked to Sadie. "Sadie, it Kate, can I come in?" Sadie opened the door, and let Kate in. Kate took one look at Sadie and realized Wayne had hit her a lot more than she had thought. "Oh my gosh, Sadie." Kate said walking over and hugging her sister who hugged her back and cried into her chest. "Shh, it's okay sweetie, your safe now." Kate said over and over, trying to soothe the 11 year old hugging her.

When Kate and Sadie left Sadie's room, Kate's phone rang. "Hello." She said. "Freckles, what's goin down?" "Hi Sawyer." Kate said. "So who you doin?" "Sawyer, can I call you back in a minute." "Well actually-" Sawyer was interrupted by crying and Kate yelling. "Get your hands the hell off her!" Kate yelled to Wayne who had started hitting Sadie in the face. "Stop!" "Please!" Kate yelled, starting to cry. Kate had dropped her phone when she was trying to get Wayne off of Sadie. She had tears running wildly down her face, while said was screaming and crying in the back round. Sawyer heard it all, Sadie being hit repeatedly, and kate being hit repeatedly, although she never stopped trying to get Wayne off of Sadie. She had been hit so many times, she was about to faint. When Kate finally had a chance, she hit Wayne as hard as she could, and he was knocked out. She grabbed Sadie and tried to carry her out to the car, since Sadie didn't have very much energy.

When they got to Kate's apartment, Kate filled the bath for Sadie and helped her get in so she could soak. She was extremely sore. Kate exited the bathroom, and her home phone rang. She ignored it and sat on her couch. Tears began to run down her face uncontrollably. She was sobbing, while her phone was ringing constantly. Finally she answered it. She tried to sound as if she wasn't crying. "Hello." She said. "Kate." Sawyer said. "Hi Sawyer." Kate said, the tears running down her face again, and he voice quivering. "You okay?' Sawyer asked. "I heard that whole thing on the phone earlier." Kate started crying out loud, she didn't care anymore. "no, no I'm not okay. I'm scared. My sister got the hell beaten out of her by my dad." Kate said crying. "I don't wonna be alone, I want you to be here. Please come." Kate said, crying the hardest she had ever cried before.

Tbc……..


	3. Chapter 3 GoodBye

Good-Bye

_Yesterday_

"Please come." Kate said. It kept repeating itself in her head. All of a sudden Kate awoke. She leaped up from the couch and started walking to the bathroom. When she was walking, she realized talking to Sawyer on the phone was a dream. Actually she realized that meeting him was a dream.

When she reached the bathroom, she thought what happened to Sadie was a dream. She walked to her bedroom, and found out she was wrong. Sadie wasn't a dream. Neither was Wayne, but somehow Sawyer was. She found a dead Sadie lying in her pajamas on the floor. Kate burst out in tears, and fell to the floor. She sobbed for hours, and prayed that god would bring back Sadie.

_Today_

Kate made herself go to work, she didn't want to deal with funeral plans right now. The police had taken Sadie's body. Kate didn't even want to think about it. Wayne and Dianne didn't even know yet. All of a sudden Kate just walked out of the hospital. She walked into the middle of the street, causing all the cars to slam on their brakes. She almost got hit, but she didn't care. She got on the sidewalk and pulled out her phone. She called her mom to make sure she would be home at 3:00pm and her mom said she would, and Kate also made sure Wayne would be there.

She went to the police station. "How can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked. "I'd like to speak to a police officer about the murder of Sadie Lahen." Kate spoke with the officer for about an hour. The officer's name was Ana Lucia Cortez.

When Kate left the police station, and went to her mom's house, she had a hard time getting up the steps. She didn't even wan to see him, but this had to be done. Kate went in, and said hi, and they sat on the couch. Wayne acted as if he was a perfect father, and Dianne had no idea he abused them "Um, yesterday," Kate was already having trouble finishing sentences, but continued. "Yesterday, I got a call, it was Sadie. She was crying," She couldn't do this, but she had to just get it over with. "She was crying because Wayne hit her, hit her a lot, and it wasn't the first time." Kate said. "Honey what are you talk-" "Mom, just please let me get this out." "Okay, go head" Dianne said to her daughter. "Okay, so I came to pick her up, and Wayne got mad, and hit me, but I got to her room. When we got downstairs, he grabbed her and hit her repeatedly in the stomach, and in the head." Kate took out her phone, and played back the recording. The look on Dianne's face was depressing. When the tape was done, tears were running down Kate's face. "I brought her home, and helped her in the bath. When I wasn't in the room, she got out and put on her pajamas, and" Kate couldn't say it, she burst out in tears. "She died." She finally said. "She died because of this bastard." Kate said. "He always hit both of us, he was never the perfect dad he pretended to be, he was an abuser."

Just then, a whole S.W.A.T. team came bursting through the door. Kate left immediately, she didn't want to see her mother like this. She went to the only place she waned to be, Sawyer's Bar. Even though she had only dreamed about him, she new he was real. She drove straight there, and when she got there, she saw him. She ran right up to him, and hugged him tight, crying into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4 No Dreams, Except for One

No Dreams, Except for One

Kate awoke in her bed. She didn't know what happened, the last place she was, was at Sawyer's bar. "What the hell?" Kate said to herself. "It was a dream, hugging Sawyer was a dream." "But Sadie wasn't. Sadie's dead. Sadie's dead because of that bastard!" Kate screamed, bursting into tears. She curled up in her bed, and cried all she could, until it seemed like she ran out of tears.

When she got to work, she was bandaging up a 12 years old girl's leg. "I have a niece your age." Kate said. "Had, had a niece your age." "Had?" the girl asked. "Yeah, she died yesterday." "I'm sorry." "It's okay, just takes a while to get over." Kate said. "What was her name." the girl asked. "Sadie, her name was Sadie Katherine Lahen. She was 11." A tear ran down Kate's face, and her nose began to run. A couple seconds later, three or four tears ran down her face. The girl noticed this, but didn't say anything.

Just when Kate finished up on the girl, a doctor Kate hadn't seen before walked in. "Excuse me?" He said entering the room. Kate jumped. "Oh hi." Kate said. "Hi, I'm the new doctor here." He said. "Welcome to St. Claire's Hospital." Kate said. "I'm Kate." "Jack, Jack Sheperd." "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look like you were crying." Jack said walking over to her. Kate backed up a little bit. "I'm fine." Kate said, helping the girl off the bed. "Oh, okay."

When Kate was walking through the hallways and up to the front desk, Jack saw her. "Hey Kate!" he called. She turned around, and saw Jack running to catch up to her fast pace. When he reached her, she said hi, nothing unusual. "Hi." Jack said laughing. "Hey, you wonna get some lunch?" Jack asked. "Oh, I have somewhere to be." Kate said walking away. "Oh c'mon, I'll buy." "Sorry I-" They were interrupted by Chris Brown. "Hello." Kate said. "Hey freckles." Sawyer said on the other line. "Sawyer?" Kate asked. "Who else calls you freckles?" Sawyer asked. Kate laughed a little. "Hey, on the phone the other day-" Sawyer was cut off. "Yeah, I know I wanted to talk to you about that." "Okay, when's your lunch break?" Sawyer asked. "Now actually." Kate said. "See you here then?" Sawyer asked. "Okay, luv yah." Kate said. "I mean, I didn't mean that, I'm all-" "Zoned out?" Sawyer asked. "Yeah." Kate said. Sawyer chuckled. "Okay, bye freckles." "Bye Tex." Kate said. Again Sawyer chuckled.


End file.
